Usuario:FabianVercetti
Bueno, soy FabianVercetti, aunque mi nombre real es Fabian. Vivo en Argentina, en la pcia. de Cba. Tengo 12 años y actualmente me estoy dedicando a crear los últimos diálogos del Advance... Mi llegada a la GTE Si no recuerdo mal, llegué a la GTE buscando unos trucos, una guía para el GTA San Andreas y otra para el Vice City. Eso debe haber sido a mediados del 2007. Entraba a menudo como una IP para buscar info. hasta que me registré, y Niko aceptó ser mi tutor. Me registré cerca del 3 de marzo. Bah, al menos ese día me dieron la placa de novato... Al principio no entraba mucho y de repente, cuando me daban muchas ganas de editar, entraba repentinamente. Solamente ahora entro realmente a editar y ya he hecho el art. destacado Misterix Mod!!! Voy a seguir creando arts. sobre todo bases para que otros los agranden y Long Night Zombie City... Por error cagué mi VC con ese maldito mod y tengo que descargar el CD 1 de vuelta porque se me perdió... Mi Ficha Personal *Mi orgullo: Misterix Mod, el art. 3000 *Mi primera edición: No la recuerdo... *Mi primer artículo: Earnest Kelly (creo...) *Artículos en los que más he trabajado: Ninguno en particular *Emisoras preferidas: Flash FM *Cancion preferida: Your Love, (The Outfield - Flash FM) - Welcome to the Jungle, (Guns 'n' Roses - No recuerdo la radio...) *Ciudad preferida: Liberty City, Vice City *Mafia preferida: Familia Leone *Banda preferida: Grove Street Families *Protagonista preferido: Tommy Vercetti, Victor Vance, Mike *Personaje preferido: Victor Vance, Salvatore Leone *Enemigo preferido: Jerry Martinez, Vinnie *Arma preferida: M4, SMG *Vehículo preferido: Hydra, Cheetah, Infernus *Juego preferido: GTA: LCS, GTA: VCS *Cumpleaños: 21 de Julio *Articulo preferido: Misterix Mod Mis Userboxes }} Mis premios Mis Contribuciones Personajes :Earnest Kelly‎ :Cougar‎ :Zeppelin‎ :Jezz Torrent‎ :Scipio (Pequeño agregado de información) :Pat Lugares :Ivory Towers‎ :Cripta de Spike‎ (Agregado de imágenes) :Casa de Carl Johnson en Santa Maria beach‎ :Hospital General County‎ :Westdyke :Northwood :Schottler :Purgatorio :Willis :Beechwood City :Middle Park East :Meadows Park :Steinway :Cerveza Heights :Northern Gardens :The Meat Quarter :East Island City :Apartamentos Firefly :Meadow Hills :Cuestas del Sur :Shody Used Cars :Bub's Hardware :Discount Furniture :U Get Inn Motel :Hippy Shopper (Borrado y reescrito por mí) :Hospital de Las Venturas :Piso franco de Whitewood Estates :Tee-Pee Motel :Gas :Wedding Tackle :Soapys Car Wash :Suite del hotel en The Camel's Toe :Suite del hotel en The Clown's Pocket :Suite del hotel en The Pirates in Men's Pants :Wedding Chapel :Piso franco de Blueberry :Piso franco de Calton Heights :Piso franco de Chinatown :Piso franco de Doherty :Piso franco de Hashbury :Piso franco de Whetstone :Suite del hotel en Old Venturas Strip :Piso franco de El Quebrado :Piso franco de Rockshore West :Piso franco de Creek :Piso franco de Redsands West Diálogos :Puentear :Trapos sucios :Ruedas al Rojo :Ilegal :Venganza :Falsa ID :Huida :Metal Torcido :Mala Fama :Fuera Bombas :Scorelli :Fiesta Marina :Sin Tiempo :Ultima Copa :Hora Feliz :Gran Apertura :Mini Cohete :Politiqueos :Enseñar Dinero :Carrera :Café Latino :La Gran Jugada :Buena Comida :Volar Alto :Salario Obrero :Salir de Clase :El Héroe Joven :Apuesta Subida :A dos manos :Amor Rechazado :Pide-me Sushi :Río Abajo :Chulo Malo :Asesino X :Señuelo Desas. :Verdad Total :Amor al Dinero :La Venganza Variado :1992 (Pequeño agregado de información) :Deporte (Agregado de imágenes) :Misterix Mod‎ :Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Pequeño agregado de información) :Traje de aparcacoches (Agregado de imágenes) :Traje de Masoca‎ :Traje de carreras‎